


Twitterfic 1 - Ben Solo x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, DFAB reader, F/M, Professor Ben Solo, Professor!Ben Solo, Student!Reader - Freeform, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."Professor"
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Twitterfic 1 - Ben Solo x Reader

You're a few months into your psych course, and to be honest, it's going pretty well. You've made friends, your grades are better than average, and you're actually enjoying most of what you're learning. Sure, some of it is a bit hardgoing, especially all the stuff about Milgram and his shocking experiments... But it's also fascinating.

Today seems like any other day. You turn up to your lecture, find your regular seat with your friends, and settle in to learn.

Except today, you have a special guest lecturer: Professor Solo.

Professor Solo is a specialist in all things neuroscience. And while his smooth voice is a joy to listen to, you definitely find it hard to concentrate. His dark, tousled hair. His piercing brown eyes. Plump, pink lips that... Well. You wish they were on you. Anywhere... Everywhere.

A bell rings, and you realise you've spent pretty much the whole hour imagining what he'd feel like pressed up against you. It seems Professor Solo has also noticed that you were struggling to focus...

He approaches you, and asks you to come see him during his office hours.  
"Oh, uh, yes sir. Of course." you manage to stammer out, before he turns and exits the lecture theatre.

When the time comes, you realise he didn't give you a reason to visit him. Just expected you to turn up, at some point. You knock on his door, shaking a little in anticipation, and gently push the door open. He's sat behind a desk, almost lounging back in his chair, as he reads a printed journal article.

"Ah, thank you for stopping by. Please, close the door behind you."

You oblige, and take a few steps forward toward the desk. He gestures at the seat in front of you, and you quickly follow his command. You look down at your lap, struggling to meet his gaze, and try to neaten out your skirt.

"It seems that you lacked some focus in in the lecture today. Is there anything I can help with?" He voice is kind, deep, not at all insincere. You raise your head and look at him, his dark eyes shining behind the round frames of his glasses. So many thoughts enter your mind... None of which you want to admit aloud right now.

"Oh, um, no sir. Everything is fine."

He doesn't seem convinced by your words. "Take out your notebook, let me see what you got from today's lesson," he says, rising from his chair and moving around the desk, toward you.

Your heartbeat quickens. You realise you barely took any notes at all. But you pull your notebook from your bag, and lay it on the desk, turning to today's notes. Professor Solo stands behind you, gripping your seat, you can feel his warmth so close to you now.

He peers down at your notebook, eyes scanning the page. He hums to himself, which you take as a cue that he's finished reading. You go to turn the page, and he fingers brush yours as he tries to turn the paper too. The touch is electric. To you, anyway.

You take a few deep breaths to calm yourself, which he appears to notice. And then something unexpected happens.

He cups your chin with one of his hands. He angles your face to meet his gaze. His deep brown eyes searching yours.

Something in both of you seems to click. He takes your hand, guiding you to sit on the desk. He drops to his knees. It happens so fast you barely comprehend what's happening, until you feel those his lips caressing your legs.

"Perhaps you need to clear your mind.."

You nod eagerly in agreement, heat rushing through your body, gazing down at your professor as he trails his tongue higher up your leg. He sees you nodding, and gently spreads your thighs with his large hands. His mouth now replacing his hands, inching closer to your core. You're becoming a little breathless now, and the images you had in your mind earlier were somehow coming true...

He lifts your skirt, and encourages you to slide off your underwear... You happily comply. Before long his mouth is achingly close to your pussy, and you know you're dripping onto his desk. His hands massaging your thighs, he brings his lips to your clit, flicking his tongue around that sweet bundle of nerves. You moan, and can't help but close your eyes and tangle your fingers in his gorgeous raven hair. You hear him groan as your fingers find his scalp, encouraging him to go faster, press harder into you.

You find yourself grinding against him, making lewd sounds as you chase your release. He continues his pace, and you're so close...

You didn't notice a hand moving until you feel him gently place it over your mouth, and you moan into his palm.

"Cum for your professor... Quietly," he purrs, and that's all you need. Your orgasm crashes down on you, making a mess of the desk beneath you, pleasure coursing through your body. He helps you ride the wave, and laps up the cum spilling from you.

He rises up, readjusting your skirt for you, then places his hands on the desk either side of your thighs, his glasses steamed up.

"Clearer head, now?" he asks, giving you a wry smile.


End file.
